With the development of electronic technology, a display device such as a TV, a phone, a computer, a personal digital assistance, which has been widely applied into various industrial fields and various electronic products, has become an indispensable part of people life. An existing display device includes a gate driving circuit, the gate driving circuit is mainly used to scan multi-stage gate lines, so as to scan a pixel array electrically connected to the gate lines, so that an image is displayed in cooperation with other circuit structures. Due to a demand for the diversity of the gate driving circuit, one of main research trends for a developer is to design the gate driving circuit.